Currently, two or more free running oversamplers may be interleaved with one another to obtain sampled data with higher resolution. However, the hardware employed must provide a negligible interleaving phase error for the process, voltage, and temperature (PVT) variations. This requirement appears to be a serious limitation, because oversamplers typically are not designed with this goal in mind. Thus, this requirement is typically very difficult to fulfill, due to many impairments that can arise at the silicon and package levels.
Therefore, there is a need for a solution that aims at measuring and compensating the relative skew of two oversamplers during runtime.